AMERICA!
by EvilVidel
Summary: Gohan Videl Goten and Trunks are going to NJ America to have fun but it seems that chaos follows the 4 everywhere. Why, who knows?? Lots of Humor Trust me. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!
1. America! But but but!

**AMERICA!!!!**

**This is my first fic on this site, so please don't be mean, what can a 12 yr. old do?! **

**Ok to give you some back up information this fics, ok Gohan Videl Trunks and Goten are heading to America specifically Jersey City, New Jersey, where they meet me!!  After that its chaos, you have your usual foursome going berserk, there are your usual scary people in Dragon Ball Z. Enemies come and a little surprise from the future.**

**I got to thank Secretmirror180 and Bunny Luna for helping me!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ, if I did I would be rich and have a mansion… but I don't. **

**ON WITH MY STORY!!!!!**

**"Hey Gohan what's up??" asked Videl happily. **

**"Nothing much, you?" **

**"Well…guess what???"**

**"What?"**

**"Guess."**

**"Guess What!?"**

**"Just Guess!!"**

**"I don't know."**

**"We're going to America!!!!" All poor Gohan could get out was 'huh' while Videl was happily chanting like a little child  'We're going to America' over and over. (A/N: never thought you'd see that right?)  **

**"Uh Videl what do you mean?"**

**"Well silly Gohan we are going to take a 14-18 hour flight all the way to New Jersey which is in America." She answered back.**

**"But I'm part saiyajin I don't think I can sit in a plane for that long Videl!" he told her frantically.**

**"But Gohan I want to go, your coming…right?" she asked with sadness which just melted Gohan's heart right there. He quickly thought of something and said.**

**"Uh Videl we can fly there if you want it's much faster and we don't have to waste so much money flying there."**

**"No I don't want to waste all my energy flying over there I want to have fun and use my energy over there."**

**"Well then I can fly and you can take Nimbus, but what if Goten and Trunks want to come?" he asked thinking of what mass destruction those two cause in a new place that they never been to. Then Videl answered telepathically. (A/N: In my story Gohan and Videl had already bonded so I don't have to go thru all the trouble explaining.)**

**::::Then they'll come:::: she said**

**::::WHAT!!???::::**

**::::But!! They can't get everything they see. Now quit whining We SPEAK PERFECT ENGLISH!!!!!:::: she yelled at him which made his head spin.**

**::::Videl it's not that it's just that we don't know anyone from America:::: he said.**

**"Exactly," Videl said aloud. "That's why we need to meet people, now I met some guy like 2yrs. Ago, and he has a kid, the kid's like 12 now I think. He told me her name and gave me his phone number, her name is Evie (A/N: that's not my real name that's my nickname ok it's all in the name EvilVidel. You'll see that there's something incredible in this story that'll make you kind of confused.) "I'm going to call up and ask if she can show us around the city we are going to Jersey City."**

**"But Videl you don't even know her!" he said.**

**"I will now after this!! Oh and I'll deal with Bulma and Chi Chi!!" he yelled while flying off leaving a very dumbfounded Gohan.**

**~Chi Chi~**

**"Good Morning Chi!!" said Videl as she came into the Son's house.**

**"Oh hi Videl, I didn't hear you come in, I guess that spare key came in handy." Said Chi Chi not looking up from wiping the table.**

**"Yes it did, thank you, umm Mrs. Son? I wanted to ask your permission for Goten and Gohan to come to America with Trunks and I once I ask Bulma."**

**"AMERICA!!!! But Videl that's half way around the world!!!" Then Chi Chi started to think Gohan+ Videl alone= my grandchildren!!!. "Alright you guys can go, I'll call Bulma for you right now ok." **

**"Um ok." She said surprised that Chi Chi said yes that quickly. Chi Chi ran to the phone dialed Bulma's number in less than a second and talks to Bulma for like 10 seconds and hung up.**

**"What did Bulma say??"Asked Videl**

**"She said yes, but do you actually want those two one with you?"**

**"Well yea they would have a really good time with us. Ok thank you Mrs. Son, I've got to go tell my dad about this." Videl said and she went flying talking to Gohan telepathically.**

**::::Gohan I did it::::**

**:::: You're good, but why are we going to New Jersey???:::::**

**::::To hang you know see new places for once in my life::::**

**:::: We' ve never been there and we're going to hang?::::**

**::::Yah, Gohan we are going to America and your going to see a new place and have just a littlie fun. Please Gohan I need to get away from my dad:::: They stayed quiet until Videl said::::Wish me luck Gohan:::: and she flew off to face Hercule Satan.**

**So how'd you like my first chapter???????**

**Videl: It was different.**

**Pan: Yes I think it was cool**

**EvilVidel: REALLY!!!!**

**Pan and Videl: Yes.**

**Gohan: for all 3 of our sakes read and review!!!!!**

**All 3: SAVE US!!!!!!!!**

**EvilVidel: Why is everyone running from my fangs????**


	2. The Doomsday and Bulmas WHAT!

AMERICA!!!!!

Hi, I'm back again for my second fic. I really like typing fics. Oh well getting back to this, ok this is Chapter two. 

Pan: She's going to kill us one of these days you know.

Videl: Yea I know what you mean Panny.

Gohan: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!

Pan, Videl, and Evie: What happened????

Gohan: I don't know I just wanted to say that.

`All look at him like he's crazy'

Pan: Let's move away from him

Evie: Now let's continue with Chapter 2!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!!!!!

The Doomsday and BULMA'S WHAT??!!!!

Videl entered her mansion and found her dad sitting on the couch like a slob eating potato chips and junk food.

"Hi daddy," said Videl and she saw Hercule jump up potato chips and all and almost land on poor little Bee who was sleeping on the floor. 

"Hi sweet pea!! I didn't hear you come in!!!" he stammered and how Videl hated that name 'sweet pea' it made her feel sick.

"Daddy I need to tell you something," she said and prepared for a little speech about Gohan.

"Did that scrawny boy hurt in any way, ohh if he did I'm going to pound him into the cement…" as he said those words for the tenth time in her lifetime she mouthed them over and over never getting caught.

"No daddy. Gohan would never hurt me and you know tha-" 

"Yea, yea what is it?" he said clearly cutting her off. She sighed and said,

"Dad Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and I are going to New Jersey."

"You, Scrawny, who, and who are going where?? And no you can't go."

"Actually yes I can go because I never asked you, I told you I was going, and New Jersey is in America, and I'm leaving tomorrow bye!!!" (A/N: What's with her going off like that it's scary.)

::::Hey Gohan!::::

::::Yes??::::

::::We are leaving tomorrow!!!::::

::::Okay, meet me at Capsule Corps. At 5:00 pm ok??::::

::::Why five if we are leaving tommorow??::::

::::You'll see soon enough.::::

::::Huh, wait!!::::

::::Bye::::

::::Gohan? Gohan?! GOHAN!!!!!:::: There was no answer so Videl did he told her and she was going and was going to get some answers out of Gohan soon enough. 

"There I packed half my stuff including, my gi, clothes shoes, and sleeping pills just in case." (A/N: You'll see later on.) 

~Capsule Corps.~

"Alright mister, tell me why are we hear now."

"Well…Videl you not going to like this but-" he was cut off when Erasa popped out of nowhere and said,

"We're going shopping!" Horror music plays in the background while Videl says,

"Kill me now!!"

"No no Vi there is enough time for you to kill yourself, but there's not enough time to go shopping now come on!!!!"

"Erasa, why are we going shopping?"

"Because…we just are!!"

"Why me, why me!!!"

"Stop it Videl and Let's GO!!!" Erasa dragged a not so happy Videl while Gohan just walked behind them shaking his head to the mall.

~At Videl's funeral, The MALL~

"But Erasa I don't want to get clothes I have enough!!!" yelled poor helpless Videl.

"Videl we're at the mall and YOU ARE GOING TO BUY WHAT I'M PICKING OUT FOR YOU!!!!!!!" yelled Erasa back at her best friend.

"Owwwww!! No need for SCREAMING!!!" Videl yelled back….again.

"Alright guys enough," said Gohan as he butted in but he saw something that caught his eye. "FOOD COURT!!!!!" Next thing you know is that there is a stampede of one person…Gohan. "Videl I want McDonalds, Burger King, Popeye's, Chinese Food, and some more stuff ok!!! BYE!!!" Videl and Erasa are standing there and just shrug it off and walk away.

"That was…scary." Erasa said with a blank expression.

"No way you haven't seen anything that wasn't anything you should see him inhale it all in one bite, literally."

"Umm ok no need to see that. Alright it's my favorite store let's go!!"

" No no no no no no I'M DOOMED!!! 'cricket cricket' ok maybe not but this sucks," said Videl. ::::Gohan are you done inhaling your food yet?::::

::::Yup!! Is a Erasa done with your new clothes shopping?::::

::::One of these days I'm gonna get you bad, not today, not tommorow, but soon::::

::::Gulp::::

::::I'm satisfied::::

~After Videl's Doomsday Getting Ready~

"Gohan are you done we gotta go!" yelled Videl at him outside of his room.

"I'm almost done. O.K I'm done!!!"

"Goten Trunks come on!!!"

"We're coming!!!!"

"Dude Goten they're in such a hurry."

"Yea I know Trunks they both went Koo Koo!!!!" both of the laughed at each other's statements.

~After 5,000 yells~

"Alright then we're all done!"

Said Videl.

"O.K here we are leaving to America 'fakecrying' it's so hard to leave!!!!" Gohan said with a fake sad face. All of a sudden you hear a 'WHACK!!!!' and a now really crying Gohan, a crouching Videl trying to hold her laughter, Trunks and Goten cowering behind a table not wanting to get hit next, and the was Chi Chi holding the one the only 'Frying Pan of Death'.

"GOHAN WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ABOUT YOU ARE SUCH A BAD FAKE CRYER!!! I WILL MISS MY BABIES!!!!" yelled Chi at the top of her lungs.

"Owww, I'm sorry mom, I'm just excited about our trip." Said Gohan rubbing his head.

"Oh it's alright my son isn't that evil!!" (A/N: oh God she scares me….a lot!!)

"You guys just have fun in America and bring us back some souvenirs!" said Bulma winking.

"Onna!!!" yelled (A/N: guess whoooo??) Vegeta.

"WHAT!!"

"Who will be my sparring partner!!? All of the brats are leaving!!!"

"Oh Veggie-head it's ok because you won't be sparring for the next 9 months!!" Everyone turns to face Bulma with dot eyes except for Krillen he's already got them.

"Are you??" asks Chi Chi.

"Yes I am." Everyone runs and congradulates her and Vegeta but Vegeta is too stunned to notice. Vegeta regained his senses and said

"Holy crap, I'm screwed!!!"

Evie: You lik????

Pan: That was funnie!!!

Videl: I'd Love to see Vegetas face.

Gohan: Me too.

All Laugh!!!!

Evie: Please Review!!!!! 'Gets chainsaw out and laughs evilly'

Gohan: Uhh guys I think we should run!!!!!


	3. Air Turbulence?

AMERICA!!!

HEWO!!!!!! I'm new at this but please I need reviews!!! If I don't get any I won't be able to finish this. 

'Cries' because I worked so hard on this fics to make my readers happy.

Pan: SHE JUST WANTS TO KILL US

Evie: No way I got to thank Milin Yuy!!!! Meowmori my buddy for at least reviewing my story!!!!! ^_^

Gohan: Thank You Milin Yuy you saved us from her Evie's chainsaw!!!!!

Evie: Not exactly, Gohan!!! 'Evil grin'

Videl: Pan get the popcorn!!!!

Pan: I got it, and Evie doesn't own DBZ!!!!

M. Trunks: Am I missing something?

Videl: Not really, come on join us we got to Evie chase Gohan with a chainsaw!!!!

M. Trunks: Oh cool, well you readers can go read the fic. She doesn't own DBZ.

Chapter 3: O.K That's Done Let's Leave…NOW 

Last Time: "God I'm screwed."

Now:

"Well technically Vegeta you're not screwed, you get another kid and you just have to deal with my mood swings ok," said Bulma with no problem.

"Umm Bulma you don't know how much we want to stay here and talk to ya and all, but we want to go to America and reach there quickly." Said Gohan

"Yea Bulma, I want to go right big brother?" said oh so little Goten.

"Yup sooo let's go, bye guys!!!" yelled Gohan, everyone waved goodbye to them as the four left. 

~After 5 minutes of flying~

"Gohan I'm hungry!!!" whined Trunks.

"Yea me too." Chimed Goten.

::::Ohh great now they are hungry!!::::

:::: Leave it to me::::

"Boys you two better stop whining before I get out my 'Frying Pan of Death!!!'" (A/N: Compliments of Chi Chi.) The two stopped whining almost instantly.

"Gomen nasaii," they said simultaneously fearing her own frying pan.

"Are we there yet??" asked the two chibis at the same time.

"NO" said the two teens. (A/N: you have got to love that.)

"This sucks!" said Trunks not very happy.

"Yea Gohan, this really sucks let's kick up our speed a lot." Said Goten.

"It's all Nimbuses fault, it's slow." Said Trunks.

"Fine, you guys want to kick it? Then let's kick it." Said Videl jumping off Nimbus and floating in the air.

"Yea!!" said Trunks Goten and Gohan simultaneously.

"O.k then let's go!!! We'll reach there at approx. 1 hour!!!!!" said Gohan. With that settled and went straight flying.

"You know we are still hungry," said Trunks, receiving a glare from Gohan, a pleading look from Goten, and receiving a black metal pan from Videl right on his head.

"Trunks I already told you once stop complaining or you'll get whacked my own frying pan!!!" Videl said putting away her frying pan, in her pocket?! 

"Owwww." Said Trunks.

"I told you not to ask Trunks." Said Goten.

"Uh guys incoming!" warned Gohan.

"What??" the three of them said.

"Airplane!!!" yelled Gohan. Goten Videl and Trunks moved out of the way while Gohan stayed in the middle of it's path and put his 'deer and headlights' face on and waited. (A/N: who knows for what)

~Inside of a Airplane~

"Ehhh, ladies and gentlemen, the captain has put on the fastened seatbelt sign please remain in your seats and HOLD ON AS MUCH AS YOU CAN THERE'S A CRAZY GUY OUTSIDE FLYING WAITING TO KILL US!!!!!!!!" yelled the flight attendant, soon you hear many people screaming getting up from their seats and running around.

~Back to the foursome~

"GOHAN GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU DO KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO TO A PLANE LIKE THAT, A SIMPLE TOUCH CAN BLOW IT UP WITH ALL THE PEOPLE IN IT!!!!!!!" yelled out Videl

"I know Videl but the lights are addicting I can't stop staring,' said Gohan totally lost. (A/N: just think of the movie Ants when the fly flies into the bug light.)

"The end is near," whispered Goten to Trunks.

"Huh why?" replied Trunks curious.

"Because one time I called up Ms. Fortunelady on her psychic hotline, she told me when my brother has lost his mind, the world will end." Said Gohan so seriously.

"Goten you actually believe that?"

"Yea you just watch the earth will end because big brother has lost his mind!" 

"Hey how much did it cost on that hotline?"

"Uhh 100 zeni."

"100 zeni where did you get it!!???"

"I got it off of Videl's dad, I threatened to tell the world his secrets."

"Nice going Goten never knew you had it in you."

"heheheh." Said Goten rubbing his head. All of a sudden they were interrupted by a loud CrAsH!!! Followed by a big BoOm and Gohan standing in the middle scratching his head saying,

'They can be revived."

"Aww Gohan that was just plain stupid, come on let's go ok?" said Videl dragging him in the air.

~Poor Vegeta~

"Cursed Woman making me get honey from a beehive when she owns a company that makes honey but no she says 'I want pure honey from the beehive' beehive my butt." Vegeta said as he walked outside, suddenly there was a bee in front of Vegeta's face when he got to the beehive, he simply smacked it away and continued to get honey. When he got the honey he was walking back home when he heard a buzzing sound coming from the beehive soon a swarm of bees were after him.

"Aw now what bees chasing me I would blast them but I'm going to lead them to the Woman so we both start to run then I stop and enjoy the show." Vegeta said with an evil grin.

"WOMAN GET THESE BEES OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!" he said faking it all.

"What?? Aww crap." She whispered.

~Ducks??~

"Ok now it's smooth. No airplanes no nothing good.' Said Gohan "I got blinded by the taxi lights of the plane."

"I think we saw that Gohan, and wait what's that quacking sound?" said Videl.

"Yea Gohan?" said the two chibis.

"Uh I think it's a flock of ducks coming our way and a lot of them." As the ducks came into view, they were wearing leather jackets and sunglasses and their expression was 'move it the Black Ducks are comin''.

"Let's see what they want." Said Trunks

"'Ehy move it or loose it bub." Said the duck with the leather jacket in and Italian accent.

"We don't have to move you can just go arounds us ducks." Said Videl with annoyance in her voice.

"Yo Tony come over here." Said the duck.

"Yea Antonio, what do you need?" answered Tony the duck.

"I need you to make these idiot people to go away permanently," said Tony.

"Hey guys are you thinking what I'm thinking to do?" said Gohan

"Yea let's play with them for a little while make'em fly around for a while," said Trunks. They all agreed and started to fly away.

"COME AND GET US!!!!" they chimed together and there began the chase of ducks and people. 

"This isn't over yet, puny humans!!"

Evie: Soooo did you like it, Milin Yuy really helped me sooo THANKS!!!!

Pan: I think that this was hilarious for once.

Evie: HEY you want me to take out my chainsaw???

Pan: No **walks away slowly**

Videl: Bye EVIE!!!!

Gohan: Ditto!!!!!!!!

Evie: Read and Review!!!!!!!!!


	4. More Random Carnage

AMERICA!

Evie: HIYO!!!!!! I'm back and I'm with my best fic buddy EVER!!!!!

Milin Yuy: CHEEEEEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pan: Milin Yuy looooovvvess cheese!!!!

M. Trunks: Uhhh Pan I think we see that.

Gohan: Hey how come I was the one that got hit by a plane in the last chapter?

Milin Yuy: Because it's funnier that way.

Gohan: Awww

Videl: **laughs like a crazy person**

Pan: Aww that's mean Milin Yuy.

Milin Yuy: Don't make me get my evil rabid cheese!

Evie: Yea and don't make me grab my chainsaw!

'All hide from Evie and Milin Yuy'

Milin Yuy: *eats wild rabid cheese*

All: Okkaaaayyy.

Evie: We don't own DBZ!!!! AHHHHHHHHH RUN AWAY!!!! 

Milin Yuy: DONT EAT ME! *Runs too*

Pan: I don't think anyone was going to eat her any way.

Videl: Who knows?

Gohan and M.Trunks: On with the story!!!

M. Goten: Yea!!

All: Goten!!???

Goten: What?

Chapter 4:More Random Carnage

~Back with International Ducks?~

"OK so we'll make the ducks suffer, then what?" said Videl.

"I don't know, we'll think of that after we torture the mutant talking evil ducks ok," said Gohan.

"Whatever," said Videl sighing.

"Get them, those pieces of ravioli for people!!!!!" yelled Antonio the duck. (A/N: Trust me Milin Yuy and I don't even know what he's talking about!!) There was a chase between duck and people, flying over the Pacific Ocean.

"Well Tony get the reinforcements," said Antonio.

"Ok boss," said Tony and took out a cell phone and dialed a number with his wing (A/N: don't ask. Speedia!!!) put the phone to his ear and spoke. "Ello, Joland?? Yea I want you and your squad to come and help us the Black Ducks to exterminate some ravioli people, uh huh oh ok see you in 3 seconds you say, ok good."

"Thank you Tony, now we have to wait."

"Wait for what?" asked Trunks curiously.

"For them!!!" said Antonio and soon you here an army of quacks, there was an armada of ducks heading straight for them!!!! The foursome's faces were wide-eyed never in their life had they seen so many ducks at one time! When they came the first duck who was Joland and said a greeting to the Black Duck in every single language ever possible on earth, which took a while. When he was done he suddenly yelled out'

"WE ARE THE INTERNATIONAL DUCKS, WE SPEAKE EVERY LANGUAGE POSSIBLE ON EARTH, AND WE'VE COME TO DESTROY YOU, IN OTHER WORD WE ARE THE QUAKER JACKS!!!!!!" Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Trunks all looked at each other and burst out laughing rolling in the air.

"Quaker **laugh** Jack??" they all said.

"Boys fry them," said Videl.

"Sure!" they all said rather quickly, and with that they ki blasted the ducks but not very hard that made the go and say,

"RETREAT!!!!" they all flew off leaving a trail of smoke behind them.

~Veggie and the Bees~

"VEGETA!!!! Get theses bees away from me!!!!!" yelled Bulma.

"Woman no way in history this is a Kodak moment." Soon after that a bee goes up his nose and all the bees go past Bulma and sting Vegeta though it doesn't affect him. The bees give up; it's hopeless, and fly away. Bulma runs over to Vegeta and slaps him right across the face.

"You stupid idiot, I'm pregnant don't you remember!!!!!!" she yelled at him.

"Ohh but darling, I didn't mean to do it, I don't know what came over me, are you all right?" said Vegeta kindly. (A/N: WE can't tell you yet read on!!!!)

"Vegeta don't you dare act all kind to me after you did that!!!!"  said Bulma clearly annoyed. 'Wait' she started to think 'Vegeta was never nice to me at all, I saw a bee go up his nose, IT MESSED WITH HIS BRAIN!!!!!'

"Oh Veggie-head it's alright," she said to him.

"Veggie- head??"  he said and Bulma quietly said uh oh. "I like that name Bulma-chan, I like Veggie- head." Whoa that was different Vegeta changed?

~The 'Ravioli people'~

The four were flying smoothly nothing was there to bother them and they tried to stay away from planes when suddenly there was a puff of smoke and out came 4 kids and two animals. Two of them were young girls around 7 and 8 one had black hair and the other blue hair. The other two were teens about 15-16 one had black hair ant the other had lavender. The two animals were a turkey and a chicken? 

Evie What is going on here?

Pan: I think you like gave it away.

Videl; yea it's obvious

Gohan: this one wasn't so funny though

Milin: Yuy: We swear on cheese that the next one will be hilarious

Evie: Yes if we get good ideas!!!!

All: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Ummmm We're Here? With Turkeys and Chick...

America

Evie: It's me again!!!!

Bra: Took you long enough.

Evie: Even if your dad's around I will still slice your head off with this chainsaw!

Trunks: Umm ok.

Pan: So Ivana not feeling hyper today?

Evie: Not really, none of my friends are online on AIM so I have no one to have fun with, but that will prob. Change during the story.

Gohan: Oh great.

Videl: HAHA!!!!

Goten: O.k I'm officially lost.

Disclaimer: Evie don't own it!! Got it!!!!!

All: Who said that?!

?: Me, Antonio!!!

All: AAHHHHHH!!!

~*~

So before we ended off with **gasp** new people!!!!! Yay!!! 

"Whoah who are they?" said Videl.

"I have no clue," said Gohan "But their powers seem very familiar."

"Duh!!" said the blue haired girl that looked like Bulma. "You do know some of us!!!"

"Bra!!!!!" yelled the boy that looked like Trunks "You are so stupid!!"

"Trunks!! Shut up!!! Leave her alone!" yelled the black haired little girl.

"Haha!! Trunks is getting yelled at by two little kids!!!" yelled a black haired boy.

"Umm hello? Guys. Guys? GUYS!!!!" yelled a very frustrated Videl.

"Yeah?" they said.

"Alright, number one: Who are you?!, number two: what's with the animals?" 

"Ok, then first our names are Trunks, Goten, Pan, Bra, Spiggly, and Wiggly," said GT Trunks said. "Oh I don't know what's up the chicken and the turkey. All I know is that their names are Spiggly and Wiggly."

"Well they look friendly enough," said Goten, as Trunks and Goten approached the animals. As soon as they put their hands out to pet them they bit the boys!!!!

"The CHICKEN/TURKEY BIT ME!!!!!!" they both said. "BLAST IT!!!!!" they said yet again at the same time!!!!!! So they blasted the Chicken and Turkey to kingdom come (yes I know I need to fix my grammar).

"Umm that was strange!" said Gohan. The Marai kids looked like they were going to burst out laughing.

"Look we're almost to New Jersey, I see it," said Videl, "There you guys can explain to us, what is going on around here."

"Ok then." Said Pan. They got to New Jersey and headed straight for Jersey City. They were astonished on how much dirtier it was from Japan, and so many potholes (I don't mean anything by this ok I don't want anyone getting offended I live in Jersey City, kk)

"Wow, busy busy," said Goten. "I wonder what will happen if I do this, HEY EVERYBODY!!!! MY NAME IS GOTEN!!!!!!!" Gohan looked frightened along with everyone else, Goten could be so loud. Soon everyone turned around and said in unison,

"Hi Goten!!!!!!!" 

"YEAH!!!! So cool!!!!!" said Trunks, "Let me try."

"That's enough Trunks," said Bra.

"You heard her Mini Me," said GT Trunks

'Waitaminete!!!! Mini Me?" said Trunks.

"Yeah, I'm future you, doof," said GT Trunks.

"Ok then, so Bra's, your little sister, that's Goten, and Chibi Goten is our Goten, then who's that little girl, Gohan's sister?"

"Um no, Pan is…" GT Trunks hesitated for a moment, then GT Goten dropped in,

"She's you and Gohan's daughter."

"WHAT?!" yelled Videl and Gohan at the simultaneously. 

"You heard him," said Bra. "She's your daughter deal with it." 

"Hey Bra don't do that!!! That's mean!!!!" said GT Trunks.

"Ummmm….our daughter?" said Gohan.

'No Piccolo's daughter Gohan," said Videl sarcastically.

"Sorry… I'm surprised. So Pan your our daughter." Said Gohan laughing a bit.

"Yup daddy," said Pan.

"Hey I can live with that."

"Ditto" said Videl, "Now what do you guys want to do."

"I don't know," said Trunks looking up at the sky.

"I guess hang out?" said GT Goten.

'OK!!!!!!" they all said. "LET"S GO!!!!!"

"TO where?"

"Oh I haven't thought of that," said Gohan rubbing his head.

"Oh Kami," they all sighed.

~*~

This chapter was extremely boring!!!!

Pan: Yeah!!!!

Gohan: I gotta do homework, and so do you Evie!!!!

Evie: Ohhh yeah I forgot.

Videl : I don't know this people, well anyways.

Gohan: Read.

Pan: and

Evie: REVIEW!!!!


	6. Hotels!

AMERICA!!!

Evie: HAHA!!!! YAY!!! I have 21 reviews!!!!!!!!!! But I need….MORE!!!!!!

Gohan: Eheh, um why don't you just write some more chapters instead of sitting on your lazy butt.

Ryo: HEY!!!! Leave her alone, she's been writing them!!!!!

Videl: Um where did you come from? Aren't you Ryo Akiyama from Digimon? 

Ryo: Yeah.

Pan: THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE!!!!!!????

Ryo: Hangin' out with Evie.

Videl: Greeeeaaat.

Gohan: You can go now.

Ryo: Why?

Evie: Because I have to do my story and you'll be in your own story when I finish this okay?

Ryo: Fine.

Evie: And I have to torture you later on kay!!?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay so we ended off with 

"OK! They all said, "LET"S GO!!!!!!"

"TO where?"

"Oh I haven't thought of that," said Gohan.

"Oh Kami," they all sighed.

~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

 They got on a bus toward where ever they were going,

"Umm we can first find a place to stay," said Pan.

"Great thinking Pan!!!!" said Goten.

"Yeah great…" said Pan.

"Okay then so we can either go to a hotel, or sleep in a park," said GT Trunks.

"I think we should go to a hotel we'd look really freaky sleeping in a park, and I'm not getting my clothes dirty, mom would kill you GT Trunks." Said Bra.

"Me?!! Why me?" he asked.

"Because you're supposed to be watching me idiot." She answered.

"Oh but I can blame it on Chibi Trunks he can get in trouble too." He said.

"Just drop it," said Videl.

"Okay we'll go to the Courtyard Marriott okay?" Gohan said looking at a map that said, "Jersey City Mainly Called Pothole City."

'That's fine with me." Said Videl

"I guess that's fine with all of us then."

"Yup." GT Goten. So they took the crowded friggin bus to the hotel.

"Hi like welcome to the Courtyard Marriott!! How may I like help you?" asked the ditzy blond.

'Um hi we want rooms for us, separate rooms," said Videl.

"Hmm Like we only have two rooms like left, but like one room can fit six people and the other can like fit two."

"So that'll fit all of us okay then we'll take it," Said Videl.

"Hey are you like that really hot girl from Japan Videl Satan?" asked the ditzy girl.

"Uhhh no…. Gohan here take the money and pay please," said Videl.

"Okay that'll be 300 dollars, for your stay, like enjoy your stay!!!"

"Ummm thanks."

"So she said one the rooms are huge right?" asked GT Trunks.

"Yeah," answered Gohan.

'Well us kids could have the huge room while you two meaning you and Videl have the room for two," said GT Trunks smirking while Gohan and Videl were blushing furiously.

"But what if we don't want to?" asked Gohan thinking he was getting somewhere.

"Then you Gohan have to face Pan's frying pan (HAHAAH Pan's Pan!!!!! Whoo I crack my self up!!) and Videl has to sleep in the park!" said GT Trunks.

"That's it boy I've had it!!! Girls take out you pans!!!!!! ATTACK!!!!!!!!" Videl yelled and the three girls attack all of the poor saiyajin boys.  In the background you heard 'ouches and owwies and AHH!!!!'

"What's going on here?!" yelled some old police officer dude.

'Nothing sir nothing!" they all yelled.

"You girls where did you get those pans, did you steal them from the kitchen!?"

"No way!!" yelled Bra.

"Why would I steal it?!" asked Pan giving puppy eyes.

"Ahh yeah yeah go on shenanigans get to your rooms," said the old dude while he muttered, "little hooligans don't know that Officer Bob is on the job!!!" 

"Weird guy eh Trunks?" asked Goten.

"Goten you're the weird one," said Trunks.

"Yep!"

"A little too hyper too," said GT Goten.

"Alright chop chop to the rooms people," said Videl.

~The 'kids' room~

"Alright now people we have to torture Videl and Gohan," said GT Trunks.

"And why is that?" asked Pan.

"Because they're teens and it's fun and I don't know," he answered, "Okay here's what we do, **whisper whisper whisper yadda yadda yadda**"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eive: What's he planning to do?

Gt Trunks: Ooh Ooh I know I know!!!!!

Gohan: Tune in nextime on AMERI-

Videl: Yeah we get the point.

Evie: Thank you my reviewers!!!!!

|

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
Come on Click the Button!!!!! O.o


	7. How DO We Get Them Together!

AMERICA!

Evie: HI guys! I'm back!! Wow it's been a really long time!! I can't believe it!!!

Jennie: *scoffs* neither can I. So what did you do Evie take a really long vacation?!

Evie:….Basically…..

Pan: Oh no!! 

M. Trunks: What happened Pan?!

Pan: *horror music* She's…ba-back!! 

M. Trunks: Who's back Pan?! What are you talking about *dark figure is approaching* Oh no! It's you!! Ev-Evie!!! AH!

Evie: YEP!!! I'm back!!!!

C. Trunks: Well our nice vacation is now….gone…..

M. Goten: So fast!? 

C. Goten: That's not fair!! Evie go away!!

Evie: Well that's not nice!!!

Videl: *is trying to walk away*

Evie: *grabs her without looking* Where. Are. You. Going?!

Videl: No- no where… just going to use the bathroom….yeah the bathroom!!!

Evie: Whatever, And Gohan, what are you doing…?

Gohan: I'm not doing anything and I want to read this!! C'mon

Evie: Fine:

Bra: She doesn't own it, got that?! 

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Seven: How DO We Get Them Together?!

In the other chapter we found our young heroes stuck in a terrible hotel! What were they thinking?! Let's get some answers! NOW!!!

"O.K. Trunks what are you planning on doing?" said M.Goten.

"Well, I was thinking of secretly bringing Gohan and Videl together," he responded 

"And how does that plan work…?" asked Bra.

"To get them together in the hot tub, without them knowing!" yelled out Pan.

"Ssssh!" yelled M.Goten, "They'll hear you!"

"If you both don't pipe down, you'll hear from me!!" said M. Trunks triumphantly.

"Oh for the love of Kami-sama Trunks, you and I both know that can scare the living hell out of you and your little clone," said Bra eyeing C. Trunks mischievously.

"Oh yeah?! Try me!" they yelled out at her.

"O.K! Enough, we get the point. Get with the program people!!" yelled Pan. (A/N: There's a lot of yelling isn't there?)

"Whatever so, uh ladies you get Videl and we, the guys go and find Gohan," said M. Goten.

"Agreed?" asked C. Goten. 

"AGREED!" they all said together in unison.

"What are you guys all agreeing about?" said Videl coming into their room grinning.

"Oh um, hi Videl! Well we were just agreeing on watching a movie tonight!" blurted out Pan.

"A movie?" questioned Videl, "Well what movie do you guys want to see?"

"Well, um you see Videl we were going to plan-," Bra jumped on top of C. Goten before he could say anything about their little plan.

"Videl, um, we were planning on seeing Titanic!" yelled Bra in a panicky voice.

"TITANIC?!" yelled the rest of the group, everyone's face had gone pale with dot eyes, kinda like this, *.*

"Why Titanic? Titanic suc-!!" M. Goten whined but was abruptly cut off by M. Trunks. (A/N: Wow C. Goten and M. Goten really ARE the same people! They whine a lot!)

"Titanic Rocks! It's cool Videl let's go see it!!" Yelled M.Trunks mentally kicking himself for saying that.

"Trunks, I'd expect those words from someone else, but you, *laugh* that's amazing, I really needed a tape recorder!" said Videl.

"Har-Har- Videl, go find Gohan so we can go alright?!" said M.Trunks now annoyed. 

"Yeeaah, where DID Gohan go?!" said Videl. "I bet he got locked in the bathroom…again. Let me find him, then we'll go alright?!" They waited 'till the footsteps faded away.

"Is she gone?" asked Pan

Everyone: *nod nod*

"Good…WHAT WE'RE YOU PEOPLE THINKING?!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, "ARE YOU CRAZY?! THINK ABOUT IT!!! WE ARE GOING TO SEE THE SAPPIEST MOVIE ON EARTH!!!!!!"

"Ow ow ow ow OW!!!!!" screamed the others covering their poor ears. "My ears are going to bleed!!!" screamed C.Trunks. (A/N: Wow he actually spoke.)

"Well Pan," said M. Trunks, "I have a plan…"

"Oh yeah? What"

"When we are in the theatre we're going to cause devastating havoc in it! We release the living dead!! BWUAHAAHAHAH!!!!!!"

Everyone: *blink blink* 

"I thought that we always cause havoc on everything," said C. Goten.

M.Trunks: *hangs head*

"Baka…" muttered Bra.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Evie: I know that was REALLY short but I need ideas!!!! Please help me! I'd really appreciate it!!! Please!!!

Everyone: Do IT FOR US!!!!!!!!!

Evie: *looks evil* Hahhahah! *holding chainsaw* Read and Review!!

Ryo: Oh and she has an Inuyasha fic too, but that's not posted yet so just be patient. 

Evie: You're back too?! Great! More people to torture!!! And in other news Bunny Luna and I have a joined account and have a really funny fic that will make you laugh so hard you won't be able to read. I'll put it in my profile so just look for it please!!!!


	8. Chapter Eight: I'm Free!

AMERICA!

Evie: Hi! I'm back again, and I want to thank those that actually responded to my Author's note, like Meiko M, I really REALLY appreciate your reviews! Sooo!! I've decided that I'm not going to discontinue this fic, and update every possible second that I can! Are you happy?! Well I am!! Though I also have to figure out a way to end this fic, but that's not for another while! 

M. Trunks: "Titanic"?! Why are torturing us so?!

Evie: Well, _you're_ the one that said "Titanic", not me.

M. Trunks: Well you wrote the story!

Evie: Did not.

M. Trunks: Then who did?!

Ivana: I did.

M. Trunks: You and Evie are the same people!

Evie: Are not.

Ivana: Trunks, what are you talking about?

M. Trunks: Grr! *Stomps away*

Ivana and Evie: What he doesn't know won't hurt him! We are the same people! Just different names! Anyway we don't own this!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Eight: I'm Free!

            Videl went looking for poor Gohan and found that the bathroom door was closed. "Gohan are you in there?" she asked.

"Ye-yes, um, I can't get out, I'm stuck, the door won't open," he said sheepishly.

"Just great, here I am in the United States playing the 'Get Gohan Out of the Bathroom' game, isn't this lovely?!" She said aloud.

"Videl, it would be really nice if you can just get me out of here please!" said Gohan, "I've been stuck here for an HOUR!"

"Ok Gohan don't worry I'll get you out. Ok now listen closely I'm going to give you a set of directions, O.K?" Videl said sweetly. **(A/N: Scary, um, I'm just asking because someone said this to me in a review, is Videl being too nice or hyper in this fic?) **

"Ok, thanks V."

""Alright, you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Turn the knob," she said, and he followed her directions and POOF the door opened!

"Wow! I'm free!" he yelled like a man that had just broken out of prison, "You're smart Videl that was all that I had to do?!"

"Enough small talk nerd-boy," and she grabbed his face and kissed him. **(A/N: I did say this was a G/V fic didn't I?! I don't think I made them do that in the whole fic! I feel so special!) **They broke from the kiss and Gohan was the first to speak, "I don't know where that came from, but I liked it!" he said as embraced her looking down into her eye**s**, he picked her up in the air, "So what are we going to do today?" he asked.

"Well, the kids and I were thinking about going to see Titanic tonight,"** (A/N: Oh and just pretend that Titanic is in theaters, I know it was like four years ago or something but let's just pretend!) **she responded, at that Gohan's eyes went wide and dropped Videl on the hard, cold floor with a loud *thud* **(A/N: I make him sound so cruel don't I?!)**

"Ow," she said rubbing her rear where she had been dropped, "What's wrong with that?" she said still getting up.

"N-nothing," Gohan stuttered afraid what will happen in the theater. 'I'm going to regret this and I know it!' he thought.

"Hm, whatever, anyway in the mean time what do you want to do? I mean there's got to be something that we can do around here," Videl said looking at Gohan, but little did they know they were being watched, I mean listened to, I mean…WHATEVER! Anyway, they were being watched by little itty bitty spies…ok maybe not that little, but you get the point. The spies were our only Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten! 

"Why the heck to we gotta be the ones to spy on Gohan and Videl Trunks?" said Goten, "You know if they ever find out that we are-"

"How you shut your mouth and we'll live…for a while," said Trunks looking at the pair, "Well they said they were bored, I guess _maybe we can make them unbored…somehow." **(A/N: I don't think that 'unbored' is even a word! Oh well, in my fic it is!)** They looked back at the couple and Gohan spoke,_

"Hey, you want to go down to the pool before anything happens when we go to the theaters? Besides, here we'll be alone," he said again picking her up.

"Sure," she said giggling but she soon stopped when she said, "This time, you won't drop me."

"Oh don't worry, I won't…yet," he said slightly loosening his grip on her.

"Don't. You. Dare Son Gohan, you _know what I have in my pocket!" she growled at him. **(A/N: Wow, Videl can growl, that's amazing!) **_

"*Gulp*" he said remembering the 'Almighty Frying Pan of Death' that was deep in the depths of her pocket, "Um sure Videl, you know I was kidding," he looked into her eyes, and they had a deadly look in them, "Right?!" 

*Capsule Corps.*

Bulma was working in her lab, "It's been awfully quiet lately, I hope Vegeta is ok, hm, he turned all nice and then insisted to do all of the chores and even make breakfast! He even called me 'dear'! This is just too much!" she said fixing one of her machines. "I better go check on him" She went to the kitchen to find that it was a complete mess, 'What in the world happened?! I was afraid to leave him in here,' Bulma thought, she walked forward to smell burnt chocolate and there was Vegeta 'cooking'. "Vegeta what ARE you doing?!"

"Beat it woman!" he yelled at her. 

"It seems that the chocolate has gotten to your head and made you back to normal. Well it was fun while it lasted. But it was a shame that it left so quickly. Again I ask, what ARE you doing?!!"

"Woman! I said beat it! Don't you see that I'm making my breakfast?!!! And what do you mean by chocolate, I have no such thing!" he yelled at her.

"Vegeta?" she asked softly.

"What now?!"

"Did you know that you're using Trunks' chocolate eggs I gave him last Easter to make you so called eggs?" Vegeta stared at her blankly and looked at the stove, then at hr again. He simply scoffed and walked away. '*sigh* the man will never learn, and that means I have to make him breakfast," she thought slightly giggling, while fingering her stomach, 'and you little one will have to get used to you're dad too.'

~*~*~*~*~*

Evie: So did you like it?!!! Hey, wait did M. Trunks come back?

M. Trunks: …No…

Evie: THERE you are! Did you like my fic?

M. Trunks: …No…

Evie: I wasn't asking you!!

M. Trunks: Well I'm the only one here!

Evie: No you're not! Look at all of them, *points to readers*

M. Trunks: They don't care about you.

Evie: *wide-eyed* You're mean! *runs off crying*

M. Trunks: Whatever, anyway review please, then at least she'll be happy with me if you guys review.

Evie: *comes back, with chainsaw* You've been a very bad boy…


	9. Still Keeps Goin' Don't IT!

AMERICA!!!!

Evie: TRUNKS COME BACK!!!!! All I want to do is cut a bit of that hair of yours!!!

M. Trunks: Are you crazy?! You're holding a chainsaw!! Theirs is _no_ way that you are cutting _my hair with __that!_

Evie: What…? This old thing won't hurt you…much…I wouldn't hurt you that much because I _love_ you!!

M. Trunks: What?! You know what! You're a lunatic! You psycho! You don't deserve to even write fics they way _you act._

Evie: Oh-ho so now you say that huh?! Right when I'm on my ninth chapter!!!! Do you WANT me to take you out of the fic!!?? 

M. Trunks: *Thinking* Crap she won. *Out loud* I don't want to be taken out of this fic ok… *thinking* CRAP CRAP CRAP!!!!!

Evie: Good…anyways, sorry guys about not updating for a really long time... there's a lot of school work and I'm stuck on what to do with this fic!! There's so much, but I will tell you this, this fic will keep going till the very end (which I have to come up with…eventually) So uh… I don't own _Dragon Ball Z/GT_ or any of its characters, but I do own this fic.

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Nine: Still Keeps Goin' Don't It?! 

*Hotel* 

"You say are going to the pool?" asked Bra.

"Are you sure…?! Because remember last time when you guys said that aliens were going to attack….but if you think about it…we ARE aliens!!! Whoa…that's was way off topic…" yelled out Pan.

"We're positive!" said the two chibis in unison.

"And that time with the aliens, we were watching the news…thank you very much!" said C. Trunks.

"I guess this is another way to get Videl and Gohan even closer," said M. Goten.

"You do know that all of our attempts to get those two together will end up backfiring like the rest of the things we do right?" said Bra.

"Well it doesn't hurt to try right, and plus we never get 'caught' do we…This time I know just the way to get Gohan and Videl 'together'…" said M. Trunks.

"Trunks, why are you _trying_ to sound so smart all of a sudden?  Y' know it's really freaking us out here." Said M. Goten.

"Yeah, I mean that's even scarier thank Spiggly and Wiggly!" said C. Trunks. **(A/N: Remember them? Hehe)**

"Ahh! Oh no! They're back to haunt me!!! Ahh!" screamed C. Goten running out of the room.

"Um...was that even _supposed_ to happen?" asked Pan.

"Nah, but you have to admit, I _guess it was funny," said Bra giggling, "but now we need to work on our plan…"_

"Ok, so here's the plan," said M. Trunks, "is we follow them to the pool and say that we want to go too…."

"Yeah but one problem bro, it's too obvious," said M.Goten.

"He's right," Pan said, "We need to go and look un-suspicious." 

"Is un-suspicious even a word?" asked Bra.

"Probably not," replied C. Trunks, "Anyway, they (Gohan and Videl) never said that we could come...well that makes our situation even harder and the same time easier," he said scratching his head grinning.

"Hm…This is so BORING!! I want some action! Adventure! I WANT FUN!!!!" screamed Pan while everyone just looked at her with big eyes.

"Hey…anyone want to go to the free buffet downstairs? It's all you can eat!" said M. Goten, everyone's head shot up started drooling. So they got up and headed out of the room but before they could do anything C. Goten had came back.

"Hey guys, I'm back! And you'll never guess what I found!!!" C. Goten pulled out a little container full of pills.

"Goten! These are _sleeping_ pills! Where did you find these?!" yelled Bra.

"I got it from Videl," he said shrugging. **(A/N: If you don't remember the pills go back to one of my first chapters….you'll find it…hopefully ^-^)**

"She gave 'em to you?!" said M. Goten.

"Well kinda, I borrowed them from her!" he said.

"You STOLE them from Videl?!! SWEET!" said M. Trunks.

"He just keeps learning everyday," said C. Trunks, "I've taught you well my challenged friend."

"Hey I'm not challenged! I'm very smart! See I even have Videls's frying pan." He said.

"You took THAT too?!" C. Trunks said his mouth wide open.

"It was just sitting there, all alone I had to do _something," he said. Pan walked up and said,_

"Goten, you just did something that you'll regret for the rest of your short life," she said looking at him skeptically. "You took something that a girl loves more than anything!" M. Trunks looked at her with big eyes, "O-ok maybe not _everything_, but she won't be happy at all. The right thing for you to do is to return it and with that….you're on your own buddy," Pan concluded.

"Well it may suck for Videl, but for us guys….it ROCKS! I mean she keeps tha-that THING in her pocket!!!" yelled. M. Trunks.

"You think that just because Videl doesn't have her frying pan, you won't get hit with one?!" said Bra.

"No, but Videl's more superior!" said M.Trunks.

"You and I have some business to settle Trunks," said Pan grabbing him by his ear and dragging him away.

*Videl and Gohan* 

"Gohan?" Videl called out.

"Yeah?!"

"I had some things sitting on the dresser, what the hell happened to them?!"

"I don't know, I haven't seen anything at all!"

"Alright, I'll go over and check on the kids…wait…I just sounded like a mom!"

"What you want to be one?" he asked looking up.

"Can't," she answered.

"What?!" Gohan said, shocked. 

"I already am," she said quietly.

"What oh, Pan? She doesn't count…yet…she came from the future."

"No not that, well it's just that I'm…"

~*~*~*~*~

Evie: CLIFFHANGER!!!! Is Videl actually ___________?! Or is she trying to tell Gohan something else? What's going to happen?!!!! I got this from my most loyal reviewer MEIKO M.! She told me since Bulma was pregnant, and Bra and Pan are about the same age, Videl should be pregnant too! So um…tell me what you think should happen!!! R&R!!!! I'm so sorry it's so short!!!! 


	10. Really Starting to Torture Us

AMERICA!

Evie: Ok I'm finally going to update my fic I haven't updated since January 04.  So it took me a while to try and fix this up. I realized that I didn't like the ending I did for Chapter Nine.

Trunks: Well I don't like anything you do! And you know that!!!!

Evie: YOU!! Stay out of this, anyway I decided that I really had to fix up the ending to the previous chapter…so…I did…

Pan: It's about time, I mean it's June for Kami's sake.

Evie: Whatever, anyway I'll let you decide if you like this version better! I don't own _Dragon Ball Z/GT _or any of its wonderful characters! Here is Chapter Ten.

Chapter Ten: Really Starting to Torture Us.

REVISED PART

Videl and Gohan 

"Gohan?" Videl questioned, as if she was looking around for something.

"What's wrong" Gohan answered looking at her, she look up at him.

"I had some things on this dresser, and now they're gone, some VERY important stuff! What the Hell happened to them?!" she said glaring at him as if he was the culprit.

"What? What did I do?!" he said with huge eyes.

"How much do you want to bet that one of the kids have them? Wow…I just sounded like a mom…" she said quietly.

"Why what's so bad about that, don't you want to be one, one day?" Gohan said wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"Well, if you think about it, I already am a mother…I mean-"

"What, Pan? Vi, she technically doesn't count right now, you have to remember, she came from the future." Gohan said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed heavily, "It's just that I'm…"

"You're…?" Gohan questioned trying to get her to finish her sentence.

"Well, I-I…I want to get married," she said quickly, blushing, Gohan looked very surprised.

"To WHO?!!!" he yelled.

"TO YOU, SILLY!!!" Videl laughed at his misinterpretation.

"Really?!" he said with a huge grin on his face, but I quickly disappeared, "But I'm the one who's supposed to say it!" he whined.

"Well, you took too long! Do you KNOW how long I've waited…?" she cried aloud.

"Uh…let's see…we met a year ago at school…so I'd say, since the day you met me!!" Gohan said grinning happily.

"Hell no!! I hated you the first time I saw you!!" she snuggled closer to Gohan and said, "but when you taught me how to fly, that's where it all started," she moved even closer and laughed manically, "so do you still want to marry me?" Gohan looked surprised, then he smirked.

"No," he said, Videl looked enranged, "not until **I **get to propose to you!" he grabbed her, laughed and swung her around in circles, and skidded to a stop, "I'll be right back" and he ran out the door skidding down the hall to find the brats, I mean _children._ **(A/N: Vegeta's rubbing off too much!)**

Little Dudes

"Y'know what guys, I'm bored!" said C. Trunks. "I mean we can't even annoy Gohan and Videl because they're locked in their room doing who knows what!"

"And if we do go back, Videl is going to figure out that GOTEN took her stuff!" yelled Bra.

"Me?! I didn't do anything!!!" defended M. Goten.

"Not YOU Goten, the OTHER Goten!" said Pan smacking her uncle on the head just to hear him say 'Ow!'.

"Man, this…sucks…" M. Trunks said.

"Wait…big brother's coming this way! Oh man we gotta hide Videl's stuff!" C. Goten said jumping up in alarm.

"No way kiddo, you're on your own. You hide it!" M. Trunks said laughing at C. Goten's hiding places.

"Guys! There you are! You will not believe what just happened between me and Videl!" Gohan said, Pan perked up to this.

"What?! What happened?!" she yelled while jumping up and down, little kids are weird, but oh-so adorable!

"Ok, so here's the story guys…we're going to get married!" he said as Pan and Bra squealed and jumped on Gohan, M. Trunks and M. Goten smiled letting out a couple of "nice goings" and "we're no surprised". While C. Goten and C. Trunks heaved a sigh of relief happy for two reasons, 1. Videl and Gohan were getting married, and 2. they weren't going to get blamed for Videl's missing stuff…or so they thought.

"By the way," Gohan said, "Vdel's looking for some stuff that was in our room…have any of you seen them?" the group of kids stared at each other and quickly  yelled, "He did it!!!!" pointing at C. Goten.

"Goten?! No way! Goten would never steal anything! Especially from Videl!" M. Goten was whistling in the back rolling his eyes around, "Or would he?" Said Gohan eyeing M. Goten.

"What?!" he yelled, Gohan just turned around and look at C. Goten.

"Alright lil' bro, what'd ya take?"

"Uhm…well…let's see…well, the told me these are sleeping pills, and…this…" he pulled out the pills and the pan.

"WHOA BABY!! How'd you get your hands on that?! If that were me, I would've gotten caught!!"

"See man…you aint got the skills like my main man Goten here," said C. Trunks putting his arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"Shut up Trunks, quit trying to act like you actually know something," Gohan said staring at him. "I'm going to take this back to Videl," he said as he picked up the items and leaving.

Evie: Ok that was Chapter Ten, personally I think my fic is becoming worse by the second! So please R&R so I can hear your thoughts!!! Thank you very much, and I'm sorry for it being so short!!!!


End file.
